HAPPY BIRTHDAY VCHAN!
by Digilonewolfluver417
Summary: A birthday gift for my bff and sissy!


_Jen: wooo!_

_Zoey: why are you so excited?_

_Jen and Ryan: cause its v's birthday_

_Ryan: jen doesn't own anyone but her and I_

* * *

><p>It was 12pm, on August 2nd. Everyone made sure the room was perfect, red and green streamers on the ceiling. Jen and Sakura putting red words, saying 'Happy Birthday Ahiru!' on the green birthday cake. Kass, Amy, and Kouichi finished up with the streamers. Ryan and Kouji (they somehow managed that Ryan wouldn't wanna kill him for dating Ryan's little sister, Jen) hide the presents they had for Ahiru. Mamuro, being Ahiru's best friend, was distracting her. Jewel, Kevin, Tommy, and JP set the table for dinner. Alex, Dani, Rashel, Mina, and Juliet picked out music they knew Ahiru loved. Jenny was helping cooking, arguing with takuya. Zoey dragged Takuya outside, so the two helped the 4 setting the table. Shinchi and Dawn smiled, helping Miley and Jake who helped Jenny cook. Takuya groaned.<p>

"Are we done YET?" Takuya whined

"Yes we are" Jen says as everyone comes in

Ryan gets a text from Mamuro saying 'we're coming up to the door'. Ryan shut the lights off as they all scrambled to hide. Ahiru opened the door and turned the lights on. Everyone popped out of their spots yelling (well Kouji stayed quiet, no way in hell would he yell)  
>"SURPRISE! HAPPY BIRTHDAY AHIRU!" They (minus Kouji) yell<p>

Ahiru blushes a lot and smiles.  
>"Aww thank you guys…." Ahiru says<p>

Ryan scoops her up into his arms and kisses her, she gladly kisses back.

"Ew guys make out when we all leave!" Takuya shouts

The girls roll their eyes as the boys snicker a little. Ryan reluctantly pulls away and carries Ahiru to the dinner table outside, he made sure he did a good job planting Ahiru's favorite flower, roses, in red and green. Ahiru blushes more.

"Ryan…wow..." Ahiru manages to say

They sit and eat. After a while, Mamuro and Ryan carefully carry out the cake. Ahiru smiled.  
>"Guys…" Ahiru started<p>

They all sang happy birthday to Ahiru and gave out cake and ate it and smiled once finished. Ahiru was about to go clean the dishes but Ryan pulled her into his lap, which caused Ahiru to blush a lot.  
>"Nope, it's your birthday, you can't wash dishes" Ryan smiles, playing with her hair a little<p>

Ahiru blushes and pouts. Jen goes inside with Dawn to clean the dishes, Alex pops up.

"PRESENT TIME!" Alex yells as she and the other girls grab the gifts. Jen and Dawn walking out with them.

Dani and Alex got their present together and gives it to Ahiru.

"Ours first!"

Ahiru smiles and opens it, it's a red and green dress that's sleeve less and goes to her knees it's very pretty and it's the one Ahiru always wanted.

"Aw thank you!"  
>Jen gives her the one from her. Ahiru blushed after she opened the gift. It was two 1st class tickets to Paris. Ahiru knew it was for her and Ryan. The next was from the DF group, it was a set of keys. Ahiru ran and saw the car, it was soo expensive, and that's why they had to pay together for it. It was the one Ahiru always wanted. She hugged each one of them. Jewel and Sakura gave her theirs. It was a locket of her and Ryan, again a very expensive one. Rashel, Mina, and Juliet gave her a box; it was a bunch of cds Ahiru wanted. Mamuro gave her a bracelet he made, from roses, red and green ones. Lastly, Ryan gave her a small box. Ahiru looks at it curiously and opens it, which once seeing the gift, causes her face to go red. It was a ring, a promise ring. It was a ruby surrounded by diamonds, shaped in a heart. Ahiru puts it on her finger and looks at Ryan.<p>

"Thank you Ryan…I love it" Ahiru says, hugging Ryan close

Ryan smiles and hugs back closely,

"Anything for you" Ryan says to her

Soon, everyone leaves and it's only Ryan and Ahiru in Ryan's house. They are cuddled up together watching _The Little Mermaid_. Ahiru looks up at Ryan and Ryan looks at her. Ahiru kisses him and he kisses back.

"Thank you Ryan…for everything"  
>"anything for you. My princess"<p> 


End file.
